The present invention relates to a new movable flush window system especially for a motor vehicle door.
As is known, it has become customary to make motor vehicle doors from two pressed panels, one on the outside and the other on the inside, joined together by welding particularly at the periphery of the windows. This design has caused a radical development in the means for the guidance, sliding and soundproofing of the movable windows. These developments are illustrated in the following: French Pat. No. 2,521,497 and certificates of addition Nos. 2,543,207 and 2,564,047.
The development of bodies on which the air streams flow along the outer surfaces, causing as little air turbulence as possible, in order to increase the coefficient of penetration Cx of the vehicles in the atmosphere, has also prompted the manufacturers to review the window systems of motor vehicle doors. This review has provided movable windows which are flush with the outer face of the door and which are therefore called "flush" windows, also known as "Flush-Glass" as illustrated by French Pat. No. 2,543,074.